Te extrañaré, Hermano
by Snicket Toy
Summary: En un tragico accidente muere alguien demasiado cercano a Josh, el cae en una profunda depresion pero alguien lo ayuda a reponerse. Recuerden: NO SLASH NI INCESTO.


**Bueno esta es, mi primera historia de Drake y Josh recibo críticas tanto positivas como negativas.**

**Disclaimer: Drake & Josh no es mío ni sus personajes es del gran Dan Schneider**

P.O.V Drake

Aquí estoy un sábado por la noche en casa, solo en mi habitación, se preguntaran, qué diablos hace Drake Parker, el chico que siempre tiene citas, un sábado por la noche en casa, bueno se los diré la otra semana es el cumpleaños de Josh y le estoy haciendo un regalo, como buen hermano que soy o trato ser.

Oigo que se abre la puerta creo que es Josh.

-Hola hermano –Por el susto a que vea la sorpresa me levanto de golpe y por accidente boto la lámpara encima de un proyecto de Josh. – ¡QUE DIABLOS DRAKE SABES CUANTO ME COSTO HACER ESE PROYECTO!

-Hermano yo solo…

-¡¿TU QUE! –Estaba rojo, hecho una fiera yo nunca había visto a Josh así hasta hoy.

-Solo déjame ex…

-¡¿Qué cómo VAS EXPLICAR SI SE VE A SIMPLE VISTA DESTRUISTE MI PROYECTO DE 2 MESES DE ARDUO TRABAJO! –Y me empujo hasta casi botarme.

-¡SABES QUE MÁS ME VOY! –En este punto yo ya estaba cabreado.

-BUENO LARGATE –Dijo indicando con furia la puerta.

Azoté la puerta con rabia oigo que Josh murmulla no se que sobre mi y además no me importa solo quiero salir. Tal vez vaya donde mi novia Taylor, no creo que mejor voy a ir al parque a relajarme.

Voy hacia la calle que está a dos cuadras de mi casa, me estoy empezando a calmar pero es que cuando pienso en Josh que no me dejaba explicarme nada ¡Arrgh! eso es FRUSTRANTE.

-¡Cuidado chico! –Oigo que me gritan y justo cuando me doy vuelta hay un enorme camión que viene justo hacia mí y luego… solo oscuridad.

P.o.v Josh

¡Dios a veces Drake me saca de quicio, por dios como el solo piensa en sus cosas, como la música y las chicas, MALDITO EGOISTA!

Estoy sacando todo el desastre que quedo en el escritorio luego escucho el teléfono, como en esta casa nadie contesta, voy yo.

-¿Aló?

-¿Residencia de Drake Parker?

-Sí, soy su hermano, ¿Quién habla?

-Sr. Lamento informarle que su hermano a tenido un grave accidente.

-¿¡QUÉ!

No por dios díganme que esto no está pasando, DRAKE HERIDO ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-¿Sr. Sigue ahí?

-Si disculpe ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO? –Dije con un alto grado de histeria

Me dieron la dirección, luego le conté a mis padres y a Megan todos estaban en estado de Shock, mamá al borde de las lágrimas, papá con evidente preocupación y Megan… su reacción fue la que más me intrigo estuvo silenciosa e inmóvil, solo se movió para entrar en él auto e ir al hospital.

En el hospital nos dijeron que el estado de Drake era gravísimo pero estaba consciente, solo una persona podía ir a verlo, les rogué a mis padres que me dejarán entrar, los logre convencer a la primera.

Su habitación era la 234, era blanca la típica habitación de hospital pero cuando vi a Drake, me quede horrorizado ese no era el Drake que conocía, estaba con cortes en toda su cara y brazos, esta blanco como la leche y conectado a millones de cables y maquinas.

-Hola hermano –Me dijo en voz baja con enorme evidencia de lo mal que estaba.

-Hola –Dije tímidamente ya que la culpa me comía vivo –Oye lo siento se que el accidente fue mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue yo no vi el camión, tu no estabas ahí, yo fui el cabeza hueca que no mira cuando cruza la calle –Trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero parecía más una mueca de dolor.

-No, si la fue porque yo te grité y debía haber escuchado tus explicaciones.

-Tal vez, pero ya es tarde –Dijo con calma y serenidad.

-No, no es cierto.

-Claro que si… ya llego mi hora.

-Drake tú tienes mucho para vivir y tantas cosas que ver y hacer –En este punto estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Josh yo… te extrañare –Solo se echo hacia atrás y se hundió en la almohada, luego comenzó a sonar PIP PIP PIP, sus signos cardiacos bajaban rápidamente.

-ENFERMERAAA RAPIDO VEENGAA DOCTOR ALGUIEN –Yo estaba sacudiendo a Drake como si así pudiera evitar que se muera.

-Señor tiene que salir –Me dijo el doctor tratando de calmarme.

Dos enfermeros me tomaron por los brazos y me sacaron de la habitación a la fuerza. Luego me dirigí a la sala de espera hasta que escuche a un hombre decir: No hay nada más que hacer, ya es tarde.

Al oír lo que acaba de decir el hombre, quede en shock por no sé cuánto tiempo, tal vez hubieran pasado horas o tan solo unos pocos minutos no tenía la menor idea, hasta que reaccione, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, a lo único que reaccione fue a ir calmadamente donde papá, mamá y Megan para darles la trágica noticia.

-¿Mamá?

-Si, Josh ¿Qué ocurre? –Se empezó a secar las lágrimas que luego volverían a brotar tan pronto les diga la noticia.

-Drake…está…muerto.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Mamá explotó, estaba roja como cuando me enoje con Drake pero ella tenía lagrimas corriendo a enorme velocidad sollozaba y soltaba unos cuantos garabatos que yo nunca la había escuchado decir.

-¿DIME QUE DRAKE ESTA VIVO POR FAVOR? –Me dijo Megan con sus cabeza entre las piernas y las manos tapando su cara – ¡Drake no puede morir!

-Lo siento pero es verdad –Dijo el doctor que venía atrás de mi –Mis más sinceras condolencias.

Luego de 2 días fue el funeral de Drake estaba ahí casi toda la escuela, era tan popular, estaban allí los chicos de su banda, que decidieron disolver la banda ya que con Drake no era lo mismo.

-Lo siento mucho Josh –Me dijo la última novia de Drake, Taylor, era una muchacha un poco más baja que Drake, tenía pelo color miel y unos ojos verdosos que encantaban a cualquiera; recuerdo que Drake me había dicho que a Taylor de verdad la amaba era la primera chica que había hecho que Drake Parker le brillaran los ojos cuando hablaba de ella.

-Tú también debes extrañarlo ¿no? –Dije viendo al piso después de decirlo me sentí un idiota e insensible.

-Mucho de verdad yo…lo amaba –Note que le habían caído unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Hermanos les pido que se sienten para empezar la ceremonia –Dijo el sacerdote que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia mío.

Todos se sentaron, yo me senté junto a Megan que estaba quieta mirando hacia el frente, ella en realidad estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que el sacerdote decía.

-Hermanos acabamos de perder a un ser querido un gran hermano, hijo y amante…

La ceremonia duró alrededor unas 2 horas varios pasaron adelante incluyéndome. Hasta que llegó la hora de enterrarlo, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro que el mismo se había comprado para la graduación.

Hoy despedíamos para siempre a Drake Austin Parker el mejor hermano y amigo que uno podía tener.

A la semana siguiente fue mi cumpleaños cumplía dieciocho pero no quise hacer una fiesta estaba sumamente deprimido.

La habitación se sentía sumamente vacía sin Drake sus cosas las dejamos en una caja, todavía no sabíamos qué hacer con ella.

Yo llevaba ya 2 semanas encerrado en mi cuarto no quería ver a nadie ni si quiera a Mindy que todos los días me llamaba y dejaba mensajes, incluso solo abría la puerta para ir al baño o coger la comida que me dejaban a los pies de la puerta.

-¡Ya me cansé Josh abre la puerta enseguida! –Me gritó Megan desde afuera golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-No Megan veté –Dije seriamente y con voz de autoridad.

-Bueno no me dejas otra opción.

No le entendí en ese momento pero luego escuche que ella con no se qué maquina estaba forzando la cerradura.

-¡Ahora Josh vamos a hablar!

-Pero…

-Sin nada de peros.

-Megan tú no entiendes –Me levanté de la cama y me fui directo al sillón.

-O crees que eres el único que sufre que Drake ya no este.

-Yo no dije eso –Me levanté del sillón y me pare enfrente de Megan.

-Enserio entonces porque siempre reclamas que somos insensibles que como no lamentan la muerte de Drake, sabes que por eso mamá ha llorado todo este tiempo.

-Yo…

-¡TU NO SABES QUE DECIR PORQUE NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR YA QUE EL INSENSIBLE ERES TÚ NO NOSTROS! –Me gritó furiosa apuntándome con el dedo casi hundiéndolo en el pecho.

-¡SABES A TODOS NOS DUELE! ¡A TODOS IMBECIL! –Luego me dio una bofetada que me dejo marcada su mano.

Cuando le iba a contestar algo me di cuenta que estaba llorando desconsolada, sentada en el sillón de la misma forma que en el hospital pero más fuerte, nunca había visto llorar así a Megan.

-Lo siento yo no quería hacerlos sentir así –Le dije suavemente con mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y me senté al lado de ella.

-Yo…lo…lamento por haberte abofeteado solo quería que comprendas que es duro para todos –Luego puso su cabeza en mi hombro –No sabes cuánto lo extraño hacerle bromas, ocupar su guitarra para aplastar insectos, todo.

-Sé cómo te sientes, Megan yo estoy igual.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó porque cuando desperté estaba con Megan dormida encima de mi pecho, vi el reloj que estaba en la mesa de enfrente eran las 22:45 había estado dormido 4 horas no quería despertar a Megan así que la tome en brazos y la deje en mi cama.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación me di vuelta y encontré lo que Drake estaba haciendo el día del accidente era un álbum de fotos desde el día que nuestros padres se casaron hasta hace unas 3 semanas cuando fuimos al cine.

Había una nota decía:

_Feliz cumpleaños Josh hoy que tienes 18 nos divertiremos como locos._

_Te quiere mucho._

_Drake._

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar pero de felicidad pero me limpié las lágrimas con rapidez y puse una sonrisa enorme.

-Yo igual te quiero mucho y también te extrañare, hermano.

Quiero que me digan que les pareció recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom pero igual adoro Drake & Josh y le ruego que presión ese lindo botón de debajo de color verde y díganme lo que piensan.


End file.
